Evasion
by Castielific
Summary: L’air rêveur, elle observait les arbres défiler à toute vitesse devant ses yeux, doucement bercée pas le ronronnement du moteur et le froissement des vêtements de l’homme à côté d’elle.


L'air rêveur, elle observait les arbres défiler à toute vitesse devant ses yeux, doucement bercée pas le ronronnement du moteur et le froissement des vêtements de l'homme à côté d'elle.

Que faisait-elle là ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Où allaient-ils ? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Lui-même ne le savait pas.

Quand elle le lui avait demandé il lui avait répondu qu'ils allaient ailleurs et que c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Alors, elle l'avait compris, et l'avait suivi.

Combien de fois avait-elle eu envie de prendre sa voiture et de conduire des heures durant. De rouler vers ailleurs, là où sa vie n'avait pas lieu d'être. De rêver d'un endroit loin de ce monde qu'elle connaît par cœur.

Chaque route, chaque visage lui paraissait si familier. Elle ressentait parfois le besoin d'oublier tout ça, de voir l'inconnu. Elle qui voyageait là où aucun terrien n'avait jamais été avait si souvent l'impression que sa vie tournait en rond, que tout se ressemblait.

Alors quand prit d'une folie qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, Jack O'Neill était venu sonner à sa porte, la priant de l'accompagner vers nulle part, elle n'avait pu résister.

Nulle part avec lui, c'était plus que tout ce qu'elle se permettait de rêver.

Alors maintenant, ils roulaient vers ailleurs. Toujours tout droit. Ils avaient jetés leurs montres, et promis d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas leur fuite, toutes ses raisons. Alors tout naturellement, elle pensait à lui.

Ils ne parlaient pas, la présence de l'autre suffisait à leur faire du bien.

Et depuis quelques heures déjà, elle ne pensait pas à toutes ces horreurs qu'ils avaient vu durant leur dernière mission. Les corps décomposés d'enfants ne la hantaient plus, les femmes égorgées qui baignaient dans leur sang lui paraissaient lointaines, irréelles.

Et c'est tout qu'elle voulait, les oublier.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle sentait encore leur présence sous forme d'un malaise constant. Mais au fur et à mesure des kilomètres qui l'éloignaient de Colorado Springs, le malaise semblait s'évanouir.

Pleine de gratitude, elle tourna le regard vers l'homme à côté d'elle. Il ne la remarqua pas. Les yeux fixant la route devant lui, il semblait ailleurs. Le tourment de son visage la mit au bord des larmes. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, si vulnérable. Jamais il se s'était autant dévoilé. Il lui avait suffit d'un regard pour qu'elle entende sa détresse, sa tristesse. Alors, elle n'avait pas hésité et l'avait suivit.

A cet instant, ses traits ne cachaient rien de ses sentiments, et l'expression abattue de son visage la bouleversa.

Posant une main sur son épaule, elle ferma un instant les yeux, la chaleur sous sa main la rassura un peu. Elle aurait tant eu besoin d'une étreinte de lui. Elle aurait tant voulu le serrer contre elle et lui dire qu'à présent tout irait bien. Mais ils savaient tout deux que bientôt, ils devraient faire chemin inverse et oublier cette fuite, oublier les sentiments qu'elle lut dans son regard quand il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle se mordit instinctivement la lèvre, la gorge nouée.

Une étreinte, était-ce vraiment tellement demander ?

La conduite le força à détourner ses yeux vers la route, et elle dû renoncer à un quelconque contact de plus que cette main qui serrait à présent la sienne.

Bientôt, la nuit tomba sans qu'un mot ne fût encore échangé entre eux. La voiture se gara devant un motel plus ou moins miteux, mais unique accueil dans les environs. Ils descendirent et allèrent s'installer dans un café. Ils burent leur tasse les yeux dans les yeux, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit.

Un peu plus tard, quand la porte de leur chambre commune se referma, c'est tout simplement que leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Et c'est avec la passion du désespoir qu'ils firent l'amour durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Leur voiture repartit au petit matin vers ce qui représentait leur vie, sans qu'un seul mot n'ait été prononcé.

C'était étrange. L'atmosphère, loin d'être tendue, les rassurait.

Ils étaient dans un autre monde. Un monde où les mots et les lois n'existaient pas. Un monde où seul subsistait eux et ce réconfort vital qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Quand il la déposa devant chez elle, elle resta un instant fixe sur son siège, observant cette maison où elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir retourner. Elle tourna un regard suppliant vers lui. Elle aurait tant voulu fuir éternellement avec lui.

Mais alors que leurs regards se soudaient, l'expression de l'homme changea. L'homme vulnérable qu'il avait été l'espace d'un jour disparut sous les traits fermés de celui qu'elle connaissait tant.

Elle lui sourit, le remerciant silencieusement de cette délivrance par la fuite, et de ce soudain retour à la réalité, le sachant si nécessaire.

Puis, elle alla rejoindre sa grande maison en même temps que cette vie un instant oubliée. Elle se sentait soudain plus légère, il avait su être celui qu'elle recherchait.

Il avait réussit à la réconforter sans briser ces limites imposées entre eux.

Alors, elle se sentait mieux, prête à se battre contre leur ennemi si cruel. Elle était de nouveau forte et brave.

Grâce à lui.


End file.
